


During the Storm

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Rain, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, christmas in july, needy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: A hurricane was brewing over Jabberwock Island. The waves were crashing against the shore, and the rain poured from above. Like, everyone else, you took shelter in your cottage. But a surprise visit from a classmate has you in for a whirl.





	During the Storm

It was a rainy day on Jabberwock Island, the dark clouds were very prominent in the blue sky, just as the waves crashing on the shore were. Thunder roared in the distance, and lightning struck the raging waters. You missed this kind of weather, when the day would slowly turn dark and rain would fall from the skies. On this island, it was usually sunny, bright, and warm. Back at home, it rained from time to time, which you adored. But, it wasn’t safe to travel out with the cottages being above the water, so you opted to stay inside, snuggled up on your bed and reading books from the library. 

 

Using the pillows and blankets you had, you made a little fort on the bed, the christmas lights from the supermarket giving you enough light for reading. You felt snug in the fort, humming quietly as the rain hit the windows repeatedly. If you could complete this with a mug of tea, you would. You sighed, continuing with reading as you heard thunder clap in the distance. Though, that didn’t last very long, knocks on your locked door quickly interrupted your reading. Folding a corner to save your spot, you crawled out of your fort, quickly heading towards the door. It was storming, who could be here at this time? Unlocking the door, you pulled it open slowly, gasping at the sight of a drenched Komaeda.

 

“Nagito!” Quickly taking hold of his arm, you pulled him inside, closing and locking the door. “What were you thinking?! It’s like a hurricane out there!” You exclaimed, pushing him towards the bathroom, before he stopped you. Taking hold of your shoulder, he pulled you close to him, burying his wet mop of hair into your shoulder. He was silent, eerily so. You quickly became concerned, despite how wet your clothes were getting, you turned around and embraced him. “Nagito? What's wrong?” You asked, feeling his arms come to rest on the curve of your hips. His jacket was soaked, no doubt leaving puddles on the wooden floor.

 

Neither of you seemed to mind, as you both fell silent. The rain and thunder seemed like blank noise at this point. Though, you quickly felt Nagito shivering. Under the thin layers he had on, you weren't surprised to find that he was cold, too cold. Hurriedly, you pulled him into the bathroom. Stripping him of his jacket and shirt while he took off his shoes and socks, leaving his jeans on. He still shivered, holding his arms close to his chest as he sat on the toilet. With a towel in hand, you started with his hair, making sure to squeeze at the roots and rub around his scalp; you remember how much he loves attention. When you were done, you moved down to his neck and shoulder, still silent as you concentrated. 

 

Slowly, he leaned closer to you, resting his head on your stomach with a small sigh. “Warm…” You felt more than heard him mummer, snuggling into your stomach much like a child. A smile tugged at your cheeks, sheepishly moving down to his arms and back. “I got stuck out in the storm, I didn't think I could make it to my cottage. Sorry, you shouldn't have to worry about dirt like me-” 

 

“Nagito, you aren't dirt. You're soaking wet in my bathroom.” You chuckled, standing up straight to hang the towel over the shower, along with his clothes. He fell silent once again, humming once you returned to him. Once again, he brought you close to him, burying his head in your stomach and wrapping his arms around your waist. You felt him raise your shirt up, leaving small, but sweet kisses on your stomach. You felt warmth creep up on your cheeks, giggling as he started to reach your ticklish spots. Despite him thinking of himself so lowly, he doesn't mind giving you affection whenever he's around you, especially when you appreciate it. 

 

Once he felt done with sitting, he stood slowly, leading you out of the bathroom to the main room. “I missed you.” He purred, cool hands taking hold of your warm ones. You leaned up, pressing your lips to his chin and resting your head on his chest.

 

“I missed you too, Nagito.” You whispered softly, your voice quickly growing quieter as he lead you to the bed. Despite his pants being wet, you didn't protest as he laid you in the pillow fort, soon joining in once you made enough room. You felt his hand rest on your thigh, and soon, he pressed his soft lips to yours. It didn't shock you, really, at how much attention he loved giving you. He squeezed your thigh, ran his hand through your soft (h/c) locks, and deepened the kiss, humming once he felt you accept him. 

 

“Thank you.” He said once he pulled back for breath, trailing kisses along your jaw until he got to your ear, kissing at the spot below it-you gasped softly, hands quickly gripping his arms for support. Your stomach fluttered gently, you didn't know what to do with yourself with the affection Nagito is giving to you. 

 

He pulled back slowly, a soft smile illuminated by the Christmas lights gave you so much warmth. This, is what love must look like.

 

“(Y/N), I want to make love to you.” He said softly, his hand cupping your cheek.

 

“Please.” You gripped his wrist, leaning forward to kiss him again, to which he happily accepted. Pulling you into his lap, he bit softly at your lip, a soft sigh leaving him as you immediately parted your lips. It started with just that, kissing, him letting you sit on his lap… him worshipping you for loving filth like him- 

 

He broke away from the kiss, laying you on your back as he started to get rid of your shirt. His light green eyes were full of warmth and care, you thought you might explode. As you revealed yourself more to him, until you were eventually naked, you could tell he was affected. He clinged to you the second he could, his hands roaming your back and sides. You moaned softly, feeling his teeth nibble on your neck and shoulders. “Nagito…” You could almost see the pink dotting his cheeks, he loved when you called his name, especially with something  _ he  _ did to you.

 

He wanted to hear  **_more._ **

 

No matter how lowly he was, it made heat rush down below whenever his name fell from your lips. 

 

The feeling wasn’t foreign to him, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t please him.

 

“More… say it more.” He begged, pushing you onto your back and dragging his teeth along your collarbones. You hissed in pleasure, fisting your hands in his hair. 

 

“Nagito!” You called, panting softly as he sucked a clear hickey into your neck. Komaeda hummed softly, pleased with your reactions to his touch. Still, it wasn’t enough, he needed more.

 

He was being very greedy, what a disgusting human he was. 

 

...

 

He was lost in thought, you noticed, staring down at your form with a hungry look in his eyes, but he seemed to hesitate as well. “Komaeda…?” You mummered, cupping his cheek into your hand. It seemed to snap him out of his thoughts; he blinked twice, leaning into your hand with a purr-like sound. You leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his forehead and nose. At the affection, he blushed more, his eyelids fluttering closed. He felt almost overwhelmed, he never got this much affection, it was driving him mad. He needed to give you some in return. With that thought in mind, he trailed his hand down to your folds, finding your soaked entrance easily with his digits. Your sharp inhale spurred him on, slowly pressing his index into you. Your walls fluttered, tightening around his finger only slightly, before slacking, giving him room to move.

 

“That's it, just accept me.” He purred, soon adding another finger to stretch you out. You gasped for breath, softly moaning his name out for him. He scissored you, slowly moving his finger in and out to get you used to the intrusion, which you very much enjoyed. A sigh left you, looking up at Komaeda with lidded eyes, silent begging him for more, to which he didn't hesitate to give you. 

 

He pulled his two fingers out, wiping them on his jeans before taking it off, along with his boxers. He put them with your other clothes, breathing a full sigh of relief once he was free from the wet confides of his pants. You smiled softly, waiting patiently as he lined himself up with your entrance. Even before he entered, he panted softly, his cheeks flushed pink with arousal and his eyes unfocused. He felt he was drowning in you already. 

 

Slowly, he entered, a guttural moan escaping the both of you with every slow, but quick thrust he made into you. He wasn't kidding about making love, as he lifted you until you were sitting on his lap. He helped you bounce up and down on him, his breath blowing across your shoulder as he buried his head in your neck. 

 

“(Y-Y/N)...” He growled, his hold tightening on your hips with every thrust. You couldn't help but scramble for purchase on his shoulders, moans tumbling from your mouth. He was so deep, it just felt too good!

 

“Nagito, please, Nagito!” You moaned, hugging him close to you. Finally, you mustered up the strength to bounce up and down without help, much to Nagito’s pleasure. His moans grew louder, and more high pitched. His moans could make you cum right there. With the slap of skin-on-skin echoing in the room, you whimpered quietly at the escalating pleasure, looking down at Nagito with lidded eyes, while he did the same.

 

“(Y/N), I-I love you… so much.” He whispered, a genuine smile on his face. When you smiled with stimulated tears in your eyes, he knew you felt the same, so he kissed you, softly. With your focus on something else, the thrusting slowed down, until Nagito groaned and moved you to your back on the bed sheets. The kiss grew deeper, him biting down on your lip harshly and your tongues battled for dominance. His thrusts grew harder, your walls fluttering and clenching around him with each thrust. You seemed pretty close, he thought.

 

“K-Koma… I-I love you too, oh god, I love you too!” You dug your nails into his shoulder, small yelps leaving you the more he pounded into you. He smiled again, this time, he pulled back from you while still remaining inside you. With your eyes locked, you found it hard to look away from him as he slowed his thrusts. They were small, precise, aimed to build up your pleasure and slowly push you over the edge. It made butterflies soar in your stomach, deep pants and small moans leaving your lips as he smoothly moved inside you.

 

“Are you ready to cum?” He asked from above, his hands planted on either side of your head. You nodded with a smile, hugging him close as he sped up his thrusts little by little, your increasing moans music to his ears as he finally pushed you over the edge. Your walls clenching around him so  _ tight _ . He couldn't help but let out a loud moan, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as he came with you. 

 

His mind was foggy, just as yours was, coming down from your highs. After a few moments, he found himself laying on top of you, head on your stomach and hands gripping your hips tightly. He hummed, relaxing his grip and sitting up, looking down at your shaking form. After shocks, he presumed, watching your legs twitch and stomach flutter. Pulling out of you, he grabbed the towel he used earlier, drying you both off and throwing it to the floor. 

 

Soon, he was cuddling you, his nose buried in your hair and you pressed up against him so snug, you nearly fell asleep. The rain still poured outside, and the occasional thunder was heard. You hummed, bringing the blankets up to cover you both in the fort. You felt his smile in your hair, before his breathing grew soft and regular, he fell asleep. Wrapping your arms around his back, you too then fell asleep, worn out from the days events.


End file.
